


A Game Of Chess

by Lothiriel84



Series: The Waste Land [4]
Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Banter, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Smoking, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: My nerves are bad tonight. Yes, bad. Stay with me.Speak to me. Why do you never speak? Speak.





	A Game Of Chess

Afterwards, they just lay there, sharing a cigarette. David was just as unselfconscious about his state of undress as he was about casually murdering people; as for himself, he couldn’t help but think there was something decadent about smoking naked in bed, even more so after having sex.

“You know, I feel bad about Tom,” he murmured, apropos of nothing. “At least we have – well, whatever this is. Poor chap’s got nothing.”

David very nearly choked on a lungful of smoke, muttered an expletive before turning an icy glare on him. “Dave, let me be very clear. If you are suggesting we somehow include him in our activities...”

“Good lord, no. Can you imagine? I just meant – you know what I meant.”

“I can’t say I do, no,” David replied, in his usual haughty manner. “Anyway, whatever you two decide to get up to is none of my business, provided that you keep it behind closed doors.”

“Says the man who had sex on the floor of the common room, right in front of his roommate who was nowhere near as asleep as he looked like.”

“As I believe we’ve already established, it was your bloody fault.”

“Oh, yes, we’ve definitely established that. Several times, as a matter of fact,” he grinned, taking a deep drag on the cigarette. “Either way, I’m not planning on shagging Tom anytime soon.”

“Excellent. Can we please stop talking about Tom now?”

“God, you’re such an old woman,” he sighed, dramatically, just as David reached to snatch the smouldering stub from his fingers.

“Stop wasting a perfectly good cigarette, and get out of my bed.”

“I understand your memory isn’t as good as it used to be, what with your age and everything; but you will find that this is, in fact, my room, and therefore, my bed.”

“Yeah, but I’m currently lying on it, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Oh, really? So what, everything you rest your pretty arse on becomes yours by right?”

David all but shrugged. “You’re hopeless. Go to sleep.”

“Do I get a goodnight kiss if I do?”

“Not if you value your own life.”

He still leant forward, cutting off his rant with a playful kiss. “Man, smoke doesn’t taste nearly as good as alcohol,” he mock complained, his smile only widening when David smacked his arse in retaliation.

“You’re such a spoiled little brat. I said, go to sleep.”

“Yes, Master,” he joked, rested his head against David’s chest.


End file.
